Prophet
by HuntressQueen22
Summary: A prophet has been made, but will the council agree for the sake of their races survival, will they accept a hybrid into their society. I do not own alien or predator or any franchise but i do own the characters in my stories.
1. A message from Paya

The skies were clear and bright. The two Sun's shine high enveloping the planets surface with scorching heat, needed by the cold blooded race below.

Metal skyscrapers and pyramids stand tall and proud, dominating the barren landscape. Carbon monoxide filled winds sweep through the streets and alleys, stirring the hot sandy paths of their peace.

White hot lava flow like rivers in and around the city, falling like waterfalls over cliff edges, created by the continuum of earthquakes.

Small spacecrafts manuver through the city, traveling from one destination to the other, causing flashes of light as the sun's reflect off their hard metal surfaces, bringing a certain beauty to the ever growing metal land.

The largest temple pyramid is set in the very heart of the city, surrounded by the white lava connected to the city only by a metal bridge, lined up on either side of the bridge were heavily armored warriors standing guard.

Inside of the great temple stood stone pillars holding the pyramids structure, each lined with engravings of the heiroglyphic language know to the native specie. Rows of statues carved into the temple walls, each resembling a former high priestess. A door to the right leads to the underground archives, detailing of the histories and artifacts of their world and other civilisations, all kept neatly in storage units undisturbed.

A door to the left leads to the worshippers room, a place where only the true believers can enter. Stood at the very top of the room is the goddess herself Paya. Standing around the same height as the statue of liberty and heavily pregnant, she is proudly known and worshipped throughout the natives as the bringer of life or mother of the future.

Other rooms branch out on either side of the pyramid, each having their own purposes. At the very top of the pyramid is the current high priestess' personal dorm. Inside are various skulls hung on the walls along side painted tapestries and weapons. Deep red silks hand from the ceiling like cutains, barely hiding the rest of the room. Brass statues of Paya and other warriors stand in the center of the room surrounded by candles. Insense burns, giving off a spicy yet sweet aroma of honey and cinnamon. Artificial lighting dims, giving the atmosphere a calm, warming and relaxing feel. In front of the statues is a pile of cushions, all heaped into what looks like a nest. Sat next to the nest is a very low table which holds burning candles and what appears to be a prayer book.

Sat cross legged in the center of the nest is the high priestess, performing a daily ritual prayerprayer to the goddess Paya.

 ** _POV of high priestess_**

I clear my mind and relax my body, focusing only on my heartbeat and the sweet smelling aroma surrounding me, preparing for the connection with Paya.

Flashes of images begin flickering through my mind of my people burning alive, I can hear them screaming, cannons being fired, all I can see are fallen warriors and smoke rising into the sky. Huge spaceships hovering over the planet, firing down on them with plasma bolts. I begin to panick, feeling my heart beat harder and faster, threatening to break free of my chest, sweat drips from my brow leaving small pools of water next to my feet. I realise then Paya is showing me our future, the end of days, but I dont understand why.

The heartaching images begin to fade into nothing but black and I begin to disconnect from her expecting nothing more from her, until a feminine godlike voice speaks to me.

" A child will be born of two species, half Yautja and half human, who will be your saviour and protector. Look only for Sapphire eyes for she will be of my creation. With the power of a goddess and a heart of a mother, she will be the ultimate warrior amd one that will stand as your queen".

She cuts the connection leaving me breathless and dizzy.

" A prophet had been made" I say out loud.

" I must prepare the others".


	2. Struggles

" Jesus this heat is unbearable, how the hell do these people cope with it"? Said James, wiping his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

" Their bodies have adapted over the centuries to withstand the heat, plus they wear wraps and loose clothing to protect themselves from the sun's rays keeping them cool". Explained Judy, looking over the satellite images taken 3 weeks ago, of a pyramid currently buried under us.

James continued grumbling and complaining about the heat, but eventually gave up and walked back to his tent.

It's been a hectic few days for everyone, trying to get the all clear from the Egyptian goverment was a ball-ache, but we got it eventually with the help of some friends at the British Embassy.

The archaeology dig was going smoothly so far, everyone was hands on deck doing everything they can from setting up the camp to marking out places to start digging.

Me on the other hand wasn't doing very much. I never found archaeology interesting, but my older sister Claire thought it would be good for me to tag along. Said I needed to explore more of the world, meet new people and learn from their cultures. I wasn't interested in all that crap, but I guess it was pretty cool when Clair did find something, which is why I agreed to come along.

Claire and I lost our parents 5 years ago in a horrific car accident caused by a drunk driver. With Claire being the oldest supported me until I left school, which was a short time since I left a year later. But during that time up until last year, I rebelled against everyone and everything, from being arrested for assault, drunken disorderly, stealing cars or burglary, to trying to commit suicide.

Claire eventually forced me to see a psychiatrist which was helping and I decided to do the right thing by getting a job. I found a job pretty quickly working at a clothing store which I was surprised about considering my background, but I soon settled into my new job and kept my head down and out of trouble.

After working there for 3 months I decided to treat myself to a girlie night out with Cornelia and chanel, my closest and dearest friends. I wore a tight fitted black strappy dress that stopped half way down my thighs and a pair of 6" black ankle boots with gold studs around the back above the heal. I let my hair hang loose, flowing half way down my back and wore a pair of big silver hoops, I put on black eyeliner and mascara giving my eyes the cat shape illusion and a soft shaded pink lip gloss. Looking at myself in the mirror and liking what I saw, we decide to head for our usual pub, The White lion.

We arrived at our destination 20 minutes later greeted with the smells of lager, cocktails, vomit and cigarette smoke. People were shouting to each other over the loud music, laughing and dancing with one another, clearly enjoying their Friday night out. We managed to squeeze ourselves to the bar and ordered our drinks.

" Hey can I get a double JD and coke, 2 vodka and cokes and 6 tequilla shots" I shouted to the bar man. He nodded and got to work.

Waiting patiently for our drinks, listening to 'Manian: welcome to the club' a drunk ass prick started grinding against my ass with his dick. Feeling disgusted I started moving away from him not wanting to provoke him or start trouble, but didn't get very far as his hand latches onto my wrist and drags me towards him. I stuggle against his grip but he only shoves me hard against the bar and presses his smelly beer mouth on mine, bending my knee I kick him hard in the balls and he falls to the floor like a sack of shit.

Feeling proud, I made my way towards the exit only to be tackled by the same prick. Hitting the floor hard and the air knocked out of me, I struggle to breathe momentarily. Getting up slowly, the prick throws a punch at my face knocking me back into some poor girl. I can feel my blood boiling now and I start throwing punches at him, blood is running off his busted lip and his left eye is turning black, after my last punch I hear a satisfying crunch and blood bursts from his nose.Within seconds the police shown up and I'm quickly arrested again..

Charged with GBH and common assault and escorted to a cell without struggle, I make myself confortable in my temporary bedroom. Tears start rolling down my cheeks as I can only imagine my parents faces if they saw me now.

" What have I done. I'm so sorry" I sob quietly.


	3. Open Sesame

**_Claire's POV_**

It's been 3 weeks since I started the dig, and so far we've managed to clear sand from the top half of the Pyramid. More and more people from surrounding areas have come to help with the dig which has given us an advantage, but also a disadvantage when it comes to food and water. Either way we've managed so far and according to the latest satellite images we're about 2 days away from reaching the Pyramid entrance.

"Ok, so now we know we have 2 days left to enter the Pyramid, we need to sort out a team that will be going in. I need you Tom as your the medic for whatever happens in there as we don't know if the Pyramid is stable and could crumble on top of us, or if someone falls and gets hurt. I will also need Steve as he can take samples to see how old the Pyramid is and I will need Carl as he could find out who built it. As for the rest of the team there will be myself, Adam, David, Alan and Sasha. Are there any questions?" I announce.

"Why do I need to go in there, can't I just stay out here with everyone else where it's safe?" Replies Sasha.

"No I want you to experience this with me Sasha. And besides you'd be more safer with me than you would on your own out here" I said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

Nodding her head 'yes' I look to everyone else expectantly and to my relief no one has anymore questions on the matter.

"Ok then, lest get cracking".

 ** _Sasha's POV_**

I flop back onto my camp bed inside the tent that Claire and I share, keeping out of the evening killer rays and folding a cold wet cloth to my head. 'I don't really wanna go into the Pyramid, I rather sit here and sleep or listen to music. Why is it so important to her that I go?' I thought to myself, closing my eyes for a nap.

Later on that night after having dinner, Claire and I sit comfortably next to the camp fire admiring the star clustered sky. The nights get rather chilly here and so the heat from the fire is welcomed, killing the slight bitter breeze nipping my bare arms.

"Ever wonder if they really do exist?" Whispers Claire. I look over at her with an arched brow slightly confused at her question.

"If what exists?" I Whisper back.

"You know, Aliens" she says with curiosity in her voice.

"I honestly don't know Claire, surely we can't be the only one's in this universe, but then I don't know that either" I reply back. Getting up from the ground and feeling the long day's exhaustion finally taking over, I decide to head back to our tent.

 ** _2 Day's later..._**

 ** _Claire's POV_**

" I FOUND IT!! I cheer. Finally after a long morning's digging we've managed to reach the entrance and everyone is celebrating with cheers, clapping hands and hugs. Making my way through the crowd of hard working volunteers, I arrive at my tent to wake up Sasha.

"Sasha, we found it, we found the entrance" I say, shaking her sleeping form. "I'm gonna get the team so I want you ready in 30 minutes, Ok". Groggily opening her bright blue eyes she focuses on me and huffs.

"I don't wanna go to the stupid Pyramid" she moans, rolling back over with her back facing me. "I just wanna sleep".

"Fine, be a party pooper. I was really hoping that this find would bring us closer like we used to be. But it's ok if you dont wanna celebrate with me. I'll let you sleep now". I reply back, getting up from the bed and heading for the tent's entrance.

"Fine I'll come, but only for an hour or so, so don't expect me stay all day in there, ok?" She says sitting up.

"Ok" I reply, grinning like an idiot. "I'll meet you at the entrance in 30 minutes". I call back.

 ** _Sasha's POV_**

After shooing Claire out of our tent I start dressing myself in a pair of black leggings and tank top, military style boots and my favorite biker jacket. I know what your thinking 'wearing black leather in the desert is a bad idea', but who cares it's the 21st century plus I'm Irish, we're backwards. I grab my backpack and start filling it with bottles of water, granola bars, rope, flashlight, a knife, and matches. Making sure I have everything needed, I put in my earphones and head out the Pyramid entrance to wait for Claire and the team.


	4. Her

_**Sabre's**_ _ **POV**_

I hate going to the ooman planet 'Earth' it smells funny and the pathetic natives smell funny. The only thing it's good for is for the chiva's, but even their going to be stopped there soon because there's only 3 pyramids left. The last chiva on Earth was a disaster, not one youngblood survived, not even the pyramid survived since the last youngblood blew it up, but a flippin' ooman female managed to survive and now bares the mark of the Hunter's blade clan. How in Paya's name that happened I will never know, but all I do know is those 3 youngblood's were reckless.

Not only did they fail their chiva by letting the ooman's steal their plasma casters and dying, but they let a Kainde Ameda queen loose and let an ooman female stay on Earth who knows of our existence. And to top it off, the youngblood who did make it out of the pyramid but eventually died, had a Kainde Ameda growing inside of him, which killed everyone on the drop ship that was circling Earth and ended up raining havoc in a small town there, leading to the death of a good friend of mine, Wolf.

Signing in frustration and rubbing my head of the building tension I notice my second in command walking towards me, Shadow. Already I can tell it's going to be bad news just by the way his face is scrunched up in a pissed off scowl.

 _ **"What is the matter Shadow?"**_. I sign, rubbing my head and still staring out the window.

 _ **"It's the oomans, my king. They have managed to trigger the activation pad and the empress is waking up"**_. He replys.

 _ **"P**_ _ **auk**_!! _**That's the last thing we need, her waking up and popping out queens".**_ I say raising my voice.

 _ **"How long will it take to get to Earth?"**_. I ask the ship's pilot's.

 _ **"If we go into warp we'll arrive in 16 hours"**_. Stated one of them.

 _ **"Set a course for Earth, once we've arrived cloak the ship and land"**_. I order getting up from my throne like chair.

 _ **"I will contact the council and let them know of the situation, I want you to set the coordinates for the pyramid and get everyone ready for the up coming battle"**_. I say to Shadow before turning and leaving the bridge for my personal quarters.

 _ **Sasha's POV**_

I didn't have to wait long for everyone to meet at the pyramid's entrance and it didn't take long before everyone was going in. Everyone here had a purpose apart from me. Tom is the medic, Steve and Carl are the science guys and David, Alan and Adam were back up I guess.

It's dark and cold inside the pyramid, only illuminated slightly by our torches and what we see is definitely not what we were expecting. Lining up on both side's of the entrance's corridor are 8, 20ft high statues of what look like warrior's stood at attention. Each one clad in armor, wearing strange masks and holding spear's upright. Each statue seem's different though, for example the first 2 facing each other at the entrance look like the lowest of ranks due to the lack of weapons and armor, whereas the last 2 at the end of the corridor are in full armor, covered in weapons, wearing cloaks and seem to have trinkets of somekind wrapped around their dreads, so the further you walk up the corridor the higher the rank.

"I've gathered a few samples from the statues, so I'll be able to give you a date of when this place was built in a few days". Stated Steve as he spoke to claire.

"And looking at the hieroglyphs, I can see there's a mixture between Aztec and Mayan words here, which I don't understand". Continued Carl.

"What don't you understand?". Asked Claire confused.

"Why 2 civilisations would come together to built a pyramid". He replied.

"Does any of the words tell you why they've done that?" I asked.

"I'll copy what's written here and study them tonight. I'll let you both know in the morning of what they say". He says.

After all was said and done we ventured further into the pyramid, little did we know that we triggered an activation pad signaling an alien spacecraft full of warrior Hunter's that we've just woken up the mother of all nightmares, their ultimate prey.

 _ **Claire's POV**_

This place is amazing. Never in a million years did I think something like this exsisted beneath a pile of sand. The architecture is so beautifully crafted and so precise, that it's unfathomable that such a primitive civilisation could create such beauty out of granite rock.

From what I've seen so far, the entire pyramid looks brand new. There's not a single crack, chip or any signs of age in this place. You could say that the pyramid was still in use and cared for. Still looking around and admiring the art work I hear a high pitch squeal like noise.

"Does anyone hear that?". I ask, walking further into the pyramid. The high pitch noise sounds distant yet close at the same time, as though it's coming from the next room or below us.

"I do". Everyone said, one after the other.

"Could just be the wind blowing through here". Commented Alan.

Just as he finishes speaking, rumbling is heard and the pyramid walls begin to shake as a slab of granite closes the way we come in and another slab opens on the other side revealing a new passageway, to where it leads I have to find out.

 _ **Sabre's POV**_

After getting the all clear with the council, preparing everyone for what's to come and the ship had landed, we were all making our way to the pyramid. Everyone was put into groups of 4, my group consisted of myself, Shadow and 2 others and each group had a different entry point, ours being the main entrance.

Reaching the entrance I checked my wrist comp to locate the ooman's and see how far the Kainde Ameda have developed, so far they've only reached facehugger stage but are quickly closing in on their unsuspecting victims. Soon there will be an all out battle and I will be returning home victorious, again.

After an hour or so of making our way stealthily towards the ooman's, screams reach our ears along with gun fire. _**'So they've brought weapons. Excellent'**_. I growl excitedly. Getting ready to make our presences known to the ones with weapons I notice one of the ooman female's attacking the facehuggers with nothing but a small knife. Making my way quickly but quietly towards her to get a closer look I see she's a young one, around the age of 22 ooman year's, her body is well toned and defined. She moves gracefully like water, holding the knife outwards ready to strike again. Her hair hanging loose down to her lower back and her clothes are destroyed from the facehuggers latching onto her to get at her face and their acidic blood.

I throw my shuriken just as a facehugger jumped at her face slicing it in 2 and watch her spin around looking for whoever threw it. Chuckling at her knowing she can't see me, I slowly walk out from behind a pillar and catch my returning shuriken, surprising her. Looking at her face as confusion etches it's way across it I drop my cloaking and watch her reaction, which is not what I was expecting.

"Thank you". She says to me.

My body has frozen at her response, never did I think an ooman would thank a Yautja let alone stare directly into one's eye's without fear.

"Your welcome". I reply back, bowing my head slightly to acknowledge my respect towards her bravery and courage. Reactivating my cloak I rejoin my comrades, leaving the ooman female behind with her remaining group.

'She shall be mine'

'She will be my mate'

'I want her'

'Her'

Sorry for the deplay everyone, everything is crazy atm with it coming upto xmas but I will try and update as much as I can.

Thank you to everyone reading this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please RR and I will see you soon.


	5. Encounter

**_Sasha's POV_**

"What the fuck were those things?" I asked out loud, flicking the creatures acidic blood off my knife, whatever was left of it anyway.

"Fuck know's but their dead!" Replied Adam, looking towards David who's head had completely disintegrated by the acidic blood. Taking a deep breath, I decide to check on Claire to make sure she's ok and uninjured. Putting a hand on Claire's shoulder, I give it a light shake to get her attention, when it worked she quickly looks up at me with tear filled eyes sniffling softly.

"I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know!" She cries into my shoulder, as I wrap an arm around her giving her a tight squeeze.

"Shhh, it's not your fault Claire. No one could have known those things were down here". I whispered to her, gently rubbing her back to calm her down. After a few moments, I step back from her and wipe a few stray tears from her face, noting there's only myself, Claire, Adam and Tom left.

Deciding it's time to get moving incase more of those things come, I take David's gun and stuff the rest of his ammo into my backpack. Looking around for more weapons and ammo, I notice Steve and Carl uninjured but also not moving, so I get up and walk over to them to check their pulses and I realise their still alive.

"HEY GUYS, THEIR STILL ALIVE!" I shout to the others, as I gently but firmly slap the two unconscious men waking them up.

Steve begins to groan and sits up, cursing at me for slapping him, while Carl just looks at me with a raised brow. As they both prop themselves against the wall they cough and rub their chests wincing in pain, prompting Tom into action.

"Where is the pain". Asks Tom, pulling out painkillers and bandages.

"Around my ribcage. But don't worry, it's a dull ache rather than a pain, so don't waste any of your stuff". Replies Carl, Steve nodding in agreement. Tom looks at them both concerned but starts putting his equipment back into his medical bag.

Just as he zips it up, both men begin coughing erratically, bringing up blood. They both start screaming and thrashing around as Tom and I try to pin them down and control their movements, until we hear a sickening crack of bone. Looking at their chests, blood starts to steep through their shirts, saturating them in seconds and a bulge starts moving around.

"What the f...". Tom says, just as a small, off white sausage looking thing pops out of Steve's shirt squealing and hissing, seconds later another one pops out of Carls shirt and both dart off to the far corner quicker than lightning, leaving Carl and Steve behind dead.

Shaking, I let go of Carl's shredded corpse and walk away stiffly, trying to wrap my head around all this bullshit and calm myself down. Taking long deep breaths, I start to recollect the last couple of moments.

'What the fuck are those things?'

'Where did they come from?'

'What do they want?'

'is there more?'

So many questions keep filling my head but no answers for them. Only one question I could answer and it wasn't something I wanted to answer but had no choice on the matter.

'Are we all gonna die down here?'

'Yes'.

 ** _Claire's POV_**

There's so much blood. Everywhere I look there's blood. To much blood. I watch Sasha walk away from a now dead Carl in complete shock. Who could blame her, she's far to young to have witnessed something as horrifying and as graphic as this. Fuck!! Even I shouldn't have witnessed this, nobody should have to, but we did and we have to possibly live with the after effects. PTSD, nightmares, hallucinations and fuck knows what else, but we have each other, well me and Sasha do anyways.

I look over to Tom and see him cradling Steve's body crying, which sends a sharp pain through my heart. 'Were they more than just friends?' I wondered.

Realising now how close that could have been Sasha or me and how stupid I've been dragging Sasha out here, putting her in danger like that, for what? My own selfish desires? I'll never be able to forgive myself for this, ever.

Looking away with tears in my eyes, I pull out my flashlight and shine it over to where the creatures disappeared and see nothing but the open doorway. Deciding it's time to go I clear my throat to get Sasha's, Tom's and Adam's attention, signalling them to get ready to move.

 ** _Sasha's POV_**

As we walk through a tunnel into the unknown abyss, I can't help but feel like we're being watched, like a predatory gaze burning a hole on the back of my head.

'Haha, there goes my sanity'. I thought darkly.

'What lunatic would come down here apart from us?'.

At that I remembered about that... guy? If you could call him that. I mean he was definitely a male. But what kind of male, I dont know. He was tall that's for sure, like 9ft tall and had...dreadlocks, armour, fish nets?

'FUUUUCCCKKKK!!'

This is exactly why I don't go into dark places. Not that I'm scared or anything, it's just your mind starts playing tricks on you and you start seeing things, like 9ft bodybuilders wearing fishnet stockings, I mean seriously, what the fuck.

Keeping my mind off the giant cross dresser I begin checking my gun to make sure I have enough bullets and that there's no damage caused by the devil spawns blood. After I'm satisfied I look over to Claire and see that she's still abit shaken but seems to be doing fine, as for Adam and Tom I'm not so sure.

Tom is still sniffling abit, but that's understandable since he's just lost his bestfriend/boyfriend but looks ready to kill anything and anyone. But Adam, well he looks like he's ready to start a war.

As we walk further down the tunnel, we all hear high pitched scream like noises from somewhere. Getting into position and loading our guns we ready ourselves for the worst, but just as quickly as it started it stopped. Looking over at each other with confused glances we quietly make our way to where the noises came.

As we creep closer we file into a line, Adam at the front and Tom bringing up the rear with me and Claire in the middle. Silently Adam holds his fist up in the air signalling 'stop' and peeks quickly around the corner, after he's made his observation he turns to look at us and just stares.

"Adam what's wrong?" Whispers Tom. But before he could answer, loud roars and the high pitched screams could be heard, bright lights flashing every few seconds and the clashing of metal on stone. Covering my ears and closing my eyes to block out the chaos I feel someone brush past me, looking up quickly I see Tom rushing around the corner shouting 'c'mon you motherfuckers' and that immediately had me on my feet.

We all follow him out to bring him back to safety before he gets hurt only to freeze at the scene before us. Thirthy plus cross dressers and three massive serpent like creatures, two of which are smaller than the other one. Each one from what I can see has long, sharp claws, and sharp sliver teeth, a long barb tail with a razor sharp blade at the tip and their bodies a black exoskeleton with a massive crest on their heads, almost like crowns.

Suddenly the biggest one of the three 'Queens' falls to the ground dead with another creature standing on her head, holding his spear in the air thumping his chest and roaring his triumph.

'Is that the cross dresser?' I asked myself. 'Holy fuck it is'.

Feeling the colour drain out of my face as I realise that I infact did not imagine a 9ft cross dresser, I begin to panick slightly and doing so he must have noticed, as he stops his triumph and looks straight at me. 'Shit'. Before I or anyone could react Adam opens fire on the last Queen standing, prompting everyone including the other...guys? To kill her.

After she was down, the leader 'well I assume the leader' of each group took the serpents heads and the rest took something else, like a finger or the tail or a tooth. The one who saved me took the skull of the biggest Queen since he killed her and received shoulder shakes and slaps on the back, but mostly they bowed their heads in respect. As for my group we backed off to tend to our wounds, check our ammo and rest a little.

As I start to dose off I realise it's eerily quiet, so I crack an eye lid to see what's going on only to find the one who saved me standing before my group staring at me, again. Opening my eyes fully I see Adam, Claire and Tom looking at him and the others nervously unsure if we're next.

"Do not be afraid, I only wish to congratulate you on killing the Queen Kainde Ameda and speak to this female". He says with a deep baritone voice and pointing a finger at me.

'Shit'

"O-ok-k" I stutter. Feeling the colour drain out of my body. Getting up I nod to him to lead the way only to be stopped by the others.

"Whoa, where d'ya think your going?". Said Adam, Claire and Tom obviously thinking the same.

"I'm doing as he asked, or would you rather I didn't and potentially get us killed?". I replied with a raised brow.

Saying nothing more I walk towards the big guy only to find him staring with a tilted head.

"W-What?" I say nervously looking away.

Without replying he shook his head slightly, turn and walk towards the back of the large room, shrugging my shoulders I followed suit. When we reached our destination he sat down on a piece of rubble and motioned for me to do the same and got comfortable. After a few moments of silence I decided to break the ice and thank him for saving my life earlier with which he just stared at me, again.

"Why do you keep staring". I ask.

"Does it bother you?". He replies, and I nod.

"I find you interesting". He continues.

Interesting? What's interesting about me, I'm just a human girl.

"You have strength, honour and skill. We Yautja admire that in a female". He says, as if reading my mind.

"What has that got to do with me, how you like your women?". I reply back.

"I wish for you to come to Yautja Prime and become one of us". He states, again with the heated stare.

"Become one of you how, exactly?". I replied back, this time alittle curious and worried. 'How do I become one of them?'. 'Oh god, their planning on experimenting on me!'. Bile begins rising in my throat and I start to get cold sweats.

"We will train you in combat, make you stronger and healthier. Make you become a hunter, a warrior". He says, head tilted.

"But this my home". I say back.

"You will have a new home with us". He counters.

"What if I don't want to". Getting slightly agitated.

"Ohh but you will". He replies, purring seductively.

 **Hey guys sorry for the super long waiting and I hope you guys are still with me on this. I will try and update sooner than before with more chapters, but until then please enjoy and I hope you all like it. Please RR means the world to me xxxx**


End file.
